


Masquerade.

by dakurlzzer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Talon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dakurlzzer/pseuds/dakurlzzer
Summary: Some old memories started to fill Reyes' mind. Jack's face appeared just in front of him. He brutally stood up, opening his eyes widely and taking a deep breath. Why did he always have to come forward in his mind ? Six years. It has been six years since he disappeared. Gabriel was pretty sure about that, Jack was dead. Still at this time of his life, he couldn't help but ask himself why. Why did he do that ? Falling on his knees, taking his head between his hands, he cried. Silently, first, then... he started to sob. His breathe lagged, his windpipe making asthmatic noises. His disfigured face covered by his own tears and his facial expression made him even more ugly than ever. When he opened his eyes, he saw his reflection in the only mirror present in the room, just before him. Taken by an anxiety attack, disgusted by his own face, he punched the mirror's glass, breaking it into pieces. He looked again at the black blood running on his hand.





	Masquerade.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mascarade.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545770) by [dakurlzzer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dakurlzzer/pseuds/dakurlzzer). 



> Um... Hey !  
> So... This is my first "serious" fanfiction about Overwatch on this website... Hope y'all will enjoy this !  
> There are probably some faults in this and I am so so soooo sorry about that : I'm french, so translating it from french to english was a pretty hard exercise. 
> 
> Fortunately a lovely friend of mine helped me with it so... Thank you sooooo munch ! Love ya' mate. <3
> 
> Tell me what you think aout it ! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and enjoy ! 
> 
> \- Alo'

In a last growl, Reaper got up, looking at Moira who was sitting beside the operating table. The Irish woman was wiping her pliers clean, erasing the black-coloured blood of the terrorist before cleaning the tool in a long silence.

"You should feel better soon, now that I removed the bullets from your body. You won't need any stitches, as ever... I took advantage of your condition to verify your DNA. Nothing has changed, your genes are perfectly fine."

He didn't answer. It was always the same. He was going on missions, then came back injured from head to toes, so the scientist had to heal him, so she had to repeat the same actions, always telling him the same things, over and over again. Gabriel was tired of that. He thanked her and looked at the erlenmeyers and other glasswarms that probably contained poisonous solutions. He slowly walked to his room, dragging his feets. His limbs made him suffer terribly.

The soldier striked again. He tried to kill him. Again. While he was lying on his bed, looking at his wounds that were healing at a high speed, surrounded by a little cloud of black smoke, he was thinking about the masked peacekeeper. He had to get his hands on him and end his life. It didn't seem easy. Gabriel continued to think. He hated to have obstacles on his path. That old soldier could have been just a pebble on his way, and he just had to kick it out of his life. But it was more complicated than that. A few months ago, he was critically injured by the stranger. He touched him with three shells way too big to be simple bullets. Actually, they were rather similar to some rockets. Three little rockets to be precise. Gabriel had to rest for three long days, this time.

Some old memories started to fill Reyes' mind. Jack's face appeared just in front of him. He brutally stood up, opening his eyes widely and taking a deep breath. Why did he always have to come forward in his mind ? Six years. It has been six years since he disappeared. Gabriel was pretty sure about that, Jack was dead. Still at this time of his life, he couldn't help but ask himself why. Why did he do that ? Falling on his knees, taking his head between his hands, he cried. Silently, first, then... he started to sob. His breathe lagged, his windpipe making asthmatic noises. His disfigured face covered by his own tears and his facial expression made him even more ugly than ever. When he opened his eyes, he saw his reflection in the only mirror present in the room, just before him. Taken by an anxiety attack, disgusted by his own face, he punched the mirror's glass, breaking it into pieces. He looked again at the black blood running on his hand<./p>

It was a sad habit. Seeing his own blood. Everyday. Without any exception. Everything in this life was tiring him, tearing him apart. The situation was killing him little by little. Collapsed, about to lie on the floor, Gabriel couldn't stop sobbing. He was out of control and didn't even noticed he was filling the room with that well-known black smoke.

Standing in front of Reaper's room, the French girl was listening to him with an emotionless face. Her arms crossed, lonely, completely helpless, she didn't know how to react. So she sat on the floor, her back against the door, her eyes staring into the void. When Reyes' cries calmed down, she finally decided to speak up.

"Him again ?"

The assassin’s french accent surprised the man. He slightly lifted his head up, then crawled to the door to let his body drop miserably against it. A simple growling got out of his mouth between two hiccups.

"Forget him."

Gabriel lifted his head up slowly and closed his eyes. Forget Jack ? Forget what he did to him ? Forget what they lived together ? That would mean forgetting Overwatch, Blackwatch, Ana, Jesse and... everything else. He still had Moira with him, but it wasn't the same thing since they joined Talon. The Irish's behaviour became even creepier than before. She wasn't the same. She too died with Overwatch.

He remembered Jack's last moments. His last gaze before he faded away. His last words before he collapsed on the floor. His facial expression the moment his soul abandoned his body. Gabriel let out a long and painful cry. He cried his pain out. A pain that was tearing him apart. Gabriel cried. Not Reaper. Not Reyes. Gabriel. By that time, he turned back into the man who was about to be killed all those years ago.

Amélie, still sitting on the corridor's floor, was listening. Her arms resting alongside her body, her head leaning back, she couldn't help but think about Gérard again. She mumbled his name and got up. Was it a surprise that she missed her late husband ? Not that munch. From the beginning, she was accused of killing him. The media and the rest of the world believed that. Who expressly said she was culprit ? Who did assert such a thing ? Nobody. Everything was clear now. Amélie Lacroix was innocent. The victim of a conspiracy from within Talon that took an incredible extent. Of course Moira was a great scientist. But she couldn't succeed in everything she undertook. And without even noticing it, she miserably failed. All of these experiments had an effect on Amélie's body. Who said it had an impact on her mind ? Gabriel knew it. Of course.

What is Talon, in the end ? An organisation entirely shaped with fake people who hid their true faces to feel accepted ? No, not really. Not entirely. All of this negativity and these acts, these costumes, all of this... masquerade... was a simple act.

Who are Talon agents ? Veterans, abandoned souls, widowers, widows, injured persons... Were they happy ? Absolutely not. Was it important ? No. Then, why were they here for ? Nobody knew. Was Gabriel here to seek revenge ? He didn't know himself. Why seek revenge ? All of this was simply a joke. A nightmare Reyes dreamed waking up from.

Amélie didn’t move. A noise could be heard from the other side of the door. Breaking glass. Did Gabriel break the window, this time ? She started to feel seriously concerned about the Californian. It was locked. He had locked the door.

From his side, Gabriel didn’t move either. He didn’t break anything more than the mirror. He lifted his head up, opening his eyes widely when he recognized the soldier’s silhouette. The Soldier : 76. Gabriel got up, on his knees in front of the old man. The masked man, armed with his pulse rifle, approached.

“Good evening, Gabriel.”

This voice. No. It couldn’t be… The Talon agent stepped back, shaking. He couldn’t believe his ears. He recognised it as his. New tears bead up in his eyes. He shook his head with big eyes.

“Jack, no -”

A first blow to his face. He just took the stock of his rifle right in the face. Black blood ran on his cheek. Lying on the floor, his head against the door, he didn’t dare to move. A strange feeling squeezed his guts. He felt so sad and happy at the same time.

“Jack…”

He was stopped before he could continue. A few other blows. Kicks, punches, and his rifle’s stock. Completely stunned and in a state of numbness, he just wanted to look at Jack.  
The Soldier pointed his weapon to Gabriel’s head after he had pulled his mask off. The Californian’s fears were now confirmed. It was him. Jack. His Jack. He recognized his face. He smiled. Slowly. He wasn’t even afraid anymore. Nothing else was more important than the blond’s life.

“You’re alive.”

Gabriel seemed to recognize a sad expression on Jack’s face, but couldn’t be sure about that. Amélie wasn’t here anymore. She had to look for help to break down the door.  
A noise ringed out in the building’s silence. An impulsion. Mini-rockets. Three, exactly. Then, the beginning of a sad cry, of a mental pain. Then nothing else.

When Amélie and Akande entered the room, the French girl couldn’t help but falter. Gabriel’s lifeless body – at least what remained of it – laid on the floor. Only the bottom part of his head remained. The rest was scattered on the floor in a puddle of red and black, some smoke emanating from the body. Some pieces of flesh, bones and brain were lying around the room.

Amélie couldn’t hold it any longer.  
A tear ran on her face.  
This scene could only be a masquerade.  
Yes. It couldn’t be real.  
A. Simple. Masquerade.


End file.
